The Make up
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: What happened after Owen got shot and Christina goes home?


The Make Up

Christina got home after her shift and saw that her door was already unlocked. Arizona and Callie were still at the hospital, and they always made sure to lock the door before they left the apartment. Could there be another shooter from the hospital? Could they have tracked down where she lived and want to kill her now? She opened the door hesitantly. "Hello?"

"Christina?" a very familiar gruff male voice sounded from the kitchen area.

"Owen?" she questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you're okay," he said simply, walking out of the kitchen, his left arm in a tight sling.

"If I'm okay? Owen, you got shot!"

"I've had worse," he shrugged.

"Well, how are you feeling? That must have been hell for you to go through," she said, referencing his PTSD. She pushed him gently in the direction of the couch. And once he was sitting comfortably on the couch, he began to talk.

"I've dealt with people with guns before, that's not really new," he said. "But when he had the gun to your head, I nearly lost it. All Dr. Wyatt's work was almost undone. He could have really taken you away from me."

"So you get shot and nearly get taken away from me? Oh real great plan, McArmy," she said, getting choked up as the tears were forming in her eyes. "You were knocked unconscious but you have no idea; I thought you were dead. I'm lucky I could still operate on Derek."

"I was trying to keep everyone from being shot, but at that point, I was worried he would really shoot Meredith," Owen said. "And I'm glad it gave you a chance to keep going because if he had died, then I really don't think she would still be functioning. If she lost him, and his baby, that would have be completely devastating. And from what you've told me, she doesn't cope well with loss."

"That explains the blood," she murmured. Then she looked up at him. "Thank you for saving my person."

Christina leaned over and kissed him, to let herself know that he was really here and not dead; not like Denny and how he was with Izzie. His good hand came up and cupped the back of her head, so he could keep her close to him. Once they broke apart, she looked at him. "You picked me?"

"I thought what I feel for Teddy was love and it is, but it is like what you have for Meredith," he explained. "But I didn't know you, and I broke off my engagement because I had found you. Then all my PTSD happened, and I nearly killed you, but you stuck around. I fell in love with you, and I like to think that you fell back in love with me, and I never should have let you go."

"I was still broken when you found me," she replied. "It had been a year since Burke left me at the alter, and it still hurts to think about it. But then you pulled out my icicle. You made me love you, PTSD and all that no sex stuff and all."

They kissed against and Christina mumbled, "Move in with me."

He pulled back and looked at her with shock. "Are you sure?"

"Well, you hardly ever stayed at your place anyway, and we can stay here until we can find a better place, one with less roommates."

"Really?" he asked.

"Well, you can't very well live on your own now, with that bum arm and all," she teased. They lay there for an hour, the TV on in the back ground. They were still laying there when Callie and Arizona walked in.

"Do we have male presence once more?" Callie asked, seeing the large feet hanging off the edge of the couch.

"Hey Torrez," Owen greeted. "Do we have another female presence?"

"Yup. Hey Owen," Arizona greeted.

"Christine, you need to get up real quick," he said, trying to sit up. Once his chest cleared the back of the couch, the two women saw his shoulder.

"What the hell happened?" Callie shouted.

"Yeah, uh, I got shot," Owen said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I figured everyone knew about all the injuries all ready."

"Well everyone who he shot is dead, except Derek – at least that's what we heard, and you weren't admitted," Arizona said. "So I guess you slipped through the gossip mill."

"Shepard's alright then?" he asked.

"Yeah, Christina did a wonderful job," Arizona praised. "You are going to get one hell of a compliment from Teddy when you see her. She checked your work with scans, she wouldn't have done anything differently."

"We were in the video OR. Maybe the camera was on?" Owen remembered. "We could show Shep and Teddy what really happened. It was one hell of a ride."

"I can imagine, the chief of surgery being operated on," Callie said.

"That psycho holding the gun," Christina shivered. Owen put his good hand on her leg reassuringly.

"He got to the OR's too?" Callie gasped. "Cause he got into Peds."

"He held the gun to my head and wanted me to let Derek die," Christina said quietly. "Avery saved us from getting shot. He pulled the wires to the pulse readers, so he 'flatlined' and Mr. Clark left."

"Oi," Arizona said. "So who's dead? They wouldn't say?"

"Well a few nurses, and security guards but out of the surgical residents Reed Adamson and Charlie Percy died. Charlie was gonna live, but they cut the power to the elevators, he died in Bailey's arms. Oh, and Alex got shot. And Derek and Owen obviously."

"Alex got shot?" Arizona exclaimed, showing a shocking amount of concerned emotion for a guy she wanted to hit with a brick a few short months ago. "Where?"

"Upper right abdomen. Teddy operated at Seattle Presbyterian once they got evacuated. Sloan and Lexie found him. He's gonna be okay; getting the transfer to us tomorrow if he remains stable over night."

"Did someone call Izzie?" Callie asked. "I know she left, but she still deserves to know."

"I think Lexie did," Christina said. They two women finally walked into the living room and fell onto the other couch. "He kept saying Izzie's name apparently. So it looks like her and Sloan are going to be getting back together soon."

"Gotta love it. Meredith and Derek have the most stable relationship at this point," Callie said, a laughing tone to her voice.

"Seriously," Christina sighed, leaning back to her spot on Owen's chest. "We all could have died."


End file.
